Goodbye
by Love the RUSH
Summary: This is my first story on here so...    Saing Goodbye to someone who has been through the good and bad times with you is always hard.
1. Chapter 1

As Kerry walked into base she ran through her head the many ways she could tell the team that their favourite Intel officer, had been forced to leave. She was the only one that knew that Leon was no longer a part of Tactical Response due to his behaviour, using the data base to get his ex-girlfriends numbers.

As she walked into base she saw Stella and Michael packing the cars obviously doing something childish, she called out to them "Stell, Michael meet me in the locker room in 5 I've got news, can you let Shannon and Christian know. I've got to speak to Lawson and Josh first."

Noticing Kerry's worried expression Stella replies "Yer sure thing Kerry, are you okay?"

"Yer, just make sure you tell them and you're not late okay" replied Kerry

As Kerry walked into the Intel Room she found an empty clean desk and can't help but think that that desk is now the cleanest it has ever been since Leon started working in TR years ago. Kerry felt the room felt empty without Leon's happy glow but he is gone and she must learn to accept the fact that she did everything she could.

Josh and Lawson walked up the corridor to Kerry who was standing at Leon's old empty desk.

"Kerry, where's Leon? Did he call in sick?" said Lawson noticing Leon's empty desk

"Yer, have you called in Pete yet?" added Josh

"Erh, No. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Leon is no longer with TR. ESD talked to the bosses. He was told that he didn't have a choice"

"Hang On. Leon got sacked!"Responded Lawson, not believing anything Kerry said.

"Pretty much yer. I've tried everything to get him back, he's gone Lawson."

"Do the others know?" asked Josh, still not quite sure how to respond,

"No, I've organised a briefing now in the locker room. Don't say anything let me. I don't know how they will take it. And Lawson his chosen replacement starts Thursday Heidi Plank, I've emailed you all about her." said Kerry leading the way to the locker room.

"Okay, good luck." agreed Lawson as they walked into the locker room.

"Hey Kerry, what's up? Stella said you wanted a briefing in here, why not in the Intel room with Leon?" asked Shannon who was sitting on the bench fixing up her boots

"Yer, where is Leon I went into the Intel room to say hello, but he wasn't there?" Michael added who was playing around with Christian

"That's what this briefing is about. Leon is no longer Tactical Responses' Intel officer." said Kerry expecting the worst

Everyone's faces went into shock. Stella looked close to tears, Michael and Christian's game came to an abrupt end and Shannon just kept staring at Kerry.

"What! Why?" yelled Shannon, finally coming into the zone and demanding answers.

"ESD?" asked Stella, answering Shannon question

"Yes. He was told Friday. I've spent the last 3 days trying to get him to stay but it's not looking good. I have a week to get a new Intel officer or else the bosses are going to hire one. I need you all to know that Leon leaving was out of my hands and I didn't want him to leave as much as you didn't."

"Kerry, any ideas for Leon's replacement?" asked Stella knowing Kerry would have some sort of plan.

"Yes, Stell, Leon gave me a name. The bosses also gave me a name, 19 year old Heidi Plank from Leon and Frank Cliff. I read both of their applications and I've decided on Heidi. I trust Leon and I'm sure you all do too. She's very good apparently and according to Leon she'll be able to cope under the pressure."

"I know Leon leaving so suddenly has shocked us all, me included, but I need you to promise me that you'll give her a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys, ive given up with this story for now, this is what i had for the next chapter so far but i've let it go so this is a no ending story, im very sad that rush wont be on our screens next year but we'll hvae to keep the fan fiction open :) anyway please review even though it's crap!_

Stella always ran to work on a Thursday. She usually left her apartment at 6:30 giving her 45 minutes to get to work and to get ready for start of shift at 7:15. Today though was different. Kerry had asked her to get to work at 6:45 to help Leon's replacement to settle in. Walking into the station at 20 to she went straight to the locker room to get changed. Stella walked into Kerry's office after changing to be met by an empty office.

"Kerry?" Stella yelled wondering where she was.

"Stella? Is that you?" yelled Kerry from the Intel Room, "Come up here. I've got someone I want you to meet."

Stella ran up the corridor to the Intel Room where Kerry was standing side by side with a blonde haired young girl.

"Stell, this is Heidi Plank, Leon's replacement." said Kerry noticing Stella's eager expression.

"Hi, Stella is it?" asked Heidi who was still standing next to Kerry

"Yer, Hi. Kerry has she had the grand tour?" said Stella still not sure how to react about Heidi's entering into the team

"No. Leon's coming in at 9 to help her through the first day, she hasn't seen the rest of this place, only in here."

Stella could see in Heidi's face that she was starting to feel a bit awkward so she grabbed her sleeve and began to drag her out of the room "Okay, see you later Kerry"

"Oh and Stella,"

"Yer"

"It's your responsibility to introduce her to the rest of the team"

"Yer I know Kerry" as she was walking out of the room dragging Heidi behind her. Heidi looked behind at Kerry with an expression that made Kerry laugh

"That may have not been the best idea." whispered Kerry to herself

"Hey! I heard that!" Said Stella exiting the Intel Room, finally letting go of Heidi

"Come on, we'll go chill in the locker room before anyone gets here" Stella said to Heidi, before grabbing onto her again and dragging her into the locker room where they both sat down on the floating bench.


End file.
